Defender of the Night
by Metron99
Summary: AU Oneshot, While on Patrol, Angela encounters Mob Boss Tony Dracon's Men. she ALSO encounters someone who seems to be a "Human Gargoyle", Gargoyles/Batman Xover


**Gargoyles copyright Greg Weisman/Disney**

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

**[New York City, Night]**

a full moon shone brightly over New York.  
lights continuously reflected off the mirrored windows of the vast skyscrappers.

perched atop one of the buildings, overlooking the horizion...was a Gargoyle.  
but, not a stone one...and LIVING, Flesh-and-Blood one.

she was a young woman with dark brown hair, lavender skin.  
she looked VERY humanoid, wearing a cloth tunic and a headset with a microphone over her ear.

(("**Angela.**")) said a deep voice from the microphone

"yes, father?"

(("**do you see anything?**"))

"no, father...not yet."

(("**well, remain vigilant...Elisa said Dracon's men have been heavily sighted in that area.**"))

"don't worry, father...i will."

Angela sighed sharply.  
waiting around for criminals to show up was pretty boring.

STILL...it beat hanging around the clocktower  
where Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington constantly flirted with her (she HATED that)

just then...she spotted something.  
a dark figured was running and leaping from far off rooftops.

"huh?"

then, Angela saw something that REALLY surprised her...  
the strange figure leaped off a building...and spread out huge "bat-like" wings and glided off.

"is...that another gargoyle?"

curious, Angela spread her own wings and glided after it.

**[Back Alley]**

a gang of men in street clothes were loading boxes into a truck.  
one man, and afican american in glasses, was giving orders.

"alright, let's get this stuff loaded QUICK...Mister Dracon don't like to be kept waiting."

"sure.  
b-but, what's in these crates?"

"you don't wanna know."

Angela landed on a nearby rooftop.  
she lost track of the stranger she was following...but saw the gang down in the alley.

"well...looks like I found them."

Angela suddenly saw the figure she was following on another rooftop.  
he was concealed in shadow, all she COULD make out...was what looked like upright "horns" on his head.

the figure then spread it's wings and glided down, kicking a thug to the ground.

"**WHAT TH-!**"

the man in glasses saw the dark figure, who rose up...glaring his white eyes at him.

"_**A GARGOYLE!**_"

the figure approached, revealed to be a MAN.  
a man dressed in a black commando-like bodysuit with a bat emblem on his chest  
and, a long cape and horned cowl that covered all but his mouth.

"hey...you ain't one of them, **WHO ARE YOU!**"

the man in glasses took out a gun and aimed it at him  
Angela was about to make her move, but the costumed man quickly made HIS move.

he took an object from his belt: a Bat-shaped boomerang

he threw it at the man in glasses like a shurikan which knocked the gun out of his hands with lightning speed.

before Glasses could react the dark figure rushed over and grabbed his arm, gripping it tight.

"i'm the **BATMAN**." said the stranger, in a dark voice

Batman then punched him HARD.  
so hard, that he was knocked out cold instantly.

Angela's eyes widened at this.

what she thought was a "Gargoyle" was a HUMAN.  
a Human who looked and acted very much like her own kind.

In fact, he kinda reminded her of her own father: "Goliath"

As Batman took some Bat-shaped cuffs from his golden belt  
and, bound Glasses wrists together...some of his men began to gather around him.

Batman glanced at them...then, scowled.

"make this easy on yourselves: **RUN**."

the men didn't listen.  
instead, then grabbed random objects and charged at Batman.

Batman just sighed.

"idiots."

Angela watched as Dracon's men attacked.

One swung a metal pipe at Batman.  
but, he grabbed it mid-swing, jerked it away jabbed him in the gut, then bashed his head with it.

Batman then bent the pipe with his bare hands and threw it away.

one man tried to attacked Batman from behind.  
but, grabbed his arm, tossed him over onto the grond and twisted it.

Batman then looked and saw several more men charge after him.  
but, he took out several Batarangs and flung them at the men.

the spinning weapons hit every single man with Pinpoint Accuracy.

a single man drew out a handgun and aimed it at Batman.  
Batman then charged at him...to which the man fired.

the bullets hit Batman's suit in various places.  
but, his suit was armored, and he ignored the shots.

Batman tackled the man, disarming him.  
he then gripped his shirt and glared at him with souless white eyes.

"tony dracon...**TALK!**"

"**DON'T KILL ME!,** _**PLEEEEASE!**_" exclaimed the man, Terrified

"answer my question." repeated Batman, darkly

the man gulped hard.

"M-Mister Dracon is at a party!"

Batman scowled.

"so...he's entertaining everyone while all of you steal weapons for him."

"well, i-"

Batman tightens his grip on the man.

"tell Dracon that if i ever catch you guys again: i'm coming for **HIM**, Next."

The man nodded.

"**I-I-I WILL!,** _**I PROMISE!**_"

"good."

Batman suddenly punched the man, knocking him out.  
he then stood up and looked around.

Angela kept herself hidden in the shadows.  
and, watched at Batman inspected the crates that Dracon's Men were moving.

Batman took out a Batarang, gripping it tightly.  
using the "wing blade, he pried the lid loose and opened it.

Batman looked and saw not GUNS like he was expecting: but, vials of Green Chemicals.

the Dark Knight then took a vial and examined it.  
he pressed a hidden button on his cowl, making his white lens flash.

he began to scan the vial via his "Detective Mode"  
once teh scan was complete...he growled in his throat.

Batman pressed another hidden button on his Cowl, activating an InterCOMM.

"Oracle, do you read me?"

(("**Loud and Clear, what's up?**")) said a Female Voice

"You were right, Tony Dracon WAS shipping weapons.  
but, they weren't Guns like we were expecting."

(("**well, what were they, then?**"))

"Samples of the VENOM Compound."

(("_**WHAT!**_")) exclaimed Oracle, shocked

"He was shipping enough to create a Small Army.  
and, there's only One Person who he could of gotten it from."

(("**But, Bane hasn't been seen since Azrael last fought him.**"))

"Can you think of Anyone Else that Dracon could of gotten VENOM from?"

Barbara sighs on the other line.

(("**no...i guess not.**"))

"Monitor ALL Police and FBI Radio Frequencies, Barb.  
if Bane's name comes up At All, let me know.

I can't let his "poison" infect Manhattan."

(("**Yeah, i know, BELIEVE ME...i know.**"))

just then, Batman overhears a loud beep on the otherline.  
this was followed by a device in one of his belt's pockets beeping.

Batman reached in and took out a PDA device.  
he looked at the small screen, which displayed a Bat Emblem with "wave wings."

(("**I trust your recieving the Alert from "Bat-Wave."**)) said Oracle

"I have." replied Batman

"It looks like Downtown Manhatten is being assaulted by a group called "Hyena and Jackle."

(("**That isn't good.**")) began Oracle

(("**those two are Dangerously Psychotic.**"))

"I know, i've read their Files."

(("**you'd better get over there.**"))

"Yeah, i will."

Batman puts away his Bat-Wave Device.  
he then takes out Another "gadget" from his belt.

it looked like a Spray of some sort.

Angela watched as Batman sprayed some silvery Gel on the crates.  
Batman stepped away, then pressed a trigger button on his spray.

the Gel detonated, making the crates (and, the VENOM they contained) explode.

Almost immediatly, Angela's InterCOMM beeped.  
the Gargoyle jumped a little, then activated it.

"y-yeah?"

(("**Return to the Clocktower immediatly, Angela.**")) said the voice of Goliath

Angela had a pretty good idea WHY her Father was requesting this.  
but, for whatever reason: she decided to "play dumb."

"why?"

(("**Jackle and Hyena are attacking human civilians Downtown.**  
** Dracon will have to wait, protecting the humans is more important.**"))

Angela looked, then gasped at seeing that Batman had disappeared.

(("**Angela?**"))

"uhh, y-yeah...i'm on my way."

Angela stood up and spread out her wings.  
she leapt off the rooftop and glided over teh city, heading for Downtown.

All the while convinced that she'll encounter The Batman, again.

* * *

**Author Note: This Oneshot is meant to be a Preview of a Crossover Idea that i've always had for quite some time.**  
** My reaons being that i've always thought Disney's Gargoyles and Batman were "similair" in some ways.**

** If published, this Crossover will be an AU/AT (Alternate Universe/Alternate Timeline)**  
** In which certain events will occour differently than it did in canon.**

** For instance, in THIS story: Angela will be paired off with Batman, rather than Broadway**  
** (nothing against that pairng, but i just wanted to try something different for this story)**

** For the record, the "Batman" that appeared here ISN'T Bruce Wayne.**  
** but, is actually one of Wayne's Batman, Inc. "Batmen" (the act that you DIDN'T know means i did a good job.)**

** If any of you Gargoyles or Batman fans want this fic written, just tell me.**  
** til' then, i'll work on other things (and, possably this project as well)**

** Enjoy.**


End file.
